


Glass and Steel

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [26]
Category: Mystic Woods
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Gore, Hard vore, Mind the Tags, Vore, gianttiny, gt vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: (Ft the Half Giant Wizard Yonah, The Princess Sophia, and unnamed prey. Warning: this story contains hard vore)Plot summary: Within the high fantasy fairytale setting of the Mystic Woods I give you protective GT, kick butt action with using magic that was not originally intended for combat! AND… the very first story that features hard vore. While it contains hard vore, this story is still fairly emotionally tame and somber, and dare I say it, sweet.DETAILED WARNINGS THAT SPOIL THE PLOT :GO HERE.Less spoiler filled Warnings: This is my first go at a gore story. I wanted to see how I would do. There is also a decently violent action scene prior to and semi-unrelated to the vore.Non Hard/Fatal related Warnings: in context and completely non-descriptive mentions of throwing up.Oh I guess I make one particularly horrible reference to Rick Riordan’s Magnus Chase. I borrow a threat a character made but I actually have the action performed MUAHAHAHAHA. Let’s see if you can pick out which line(s).
Series: Mystic Woods [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Kudos: 1





	Glass and Steel

She was being paranoid right? Nothing was going to happen! Really, she should just get some sleep while Yonah recovered. Not to mention she needed rest too! 

A few days ago Yonah had fallen very ill and Sophia had done her best to help him. However, as you can imagine, caring for a sick giant isn’t easy, even if he’s only a half giant. Shrinking him to drag him out of bed to get himself food and water, trying to cook! She couldn’t cook. And even if it was reheating leftovers, she ended up burning them and regardless, Yonah just barfed most of it up later. 

So she’d taken Yonah to see Myran. The dwarf witch chided Sophia for not bringing their beloved to them sooner, but Sophia didn’t care. Both she and Myran loved Yonah very much so Sophia knew Myran was only worried for Yonah, and Myran knew Sophia had been doing the best she could. 

The witch cooked up some nasty smelling medicine and somehow Yonah choked it down. All three of them sat outside the witch hut to make sure Yonah didn’t throw up, which would have meant making a fresh batch. He didn’t. So eventually he picked Sophia up and meandered back to his tower. 

Thankfully he knew the way back very well, so Sophia kept lookout. She couldn’t be sure but she had the sinking suspicion that a bird or two or a flock had taken interest in the weakened coughing giant, and flew off to spread some gossip. She didn’t tell yonah as they arrived at the tower that he barely managed to get back into. 

He should have had dinner before going to bed but he said he still felt nauseated. And instead went to the bedroom and passed out almost immediately. Sophia resolved, that when he woke, she’d get him to help reheat some soup and she’d bathe in it to make it taste better. 

For now she was worried about those birds, what they saw and who they told. She had a bad feeling, and in this world you were smarter to listen to such feelings. Probably shouldn’t have sat on Yonah’s chest to keep lookout. So warm and soft, she could lie down and sleep so easily. 

A noise woke her. We’re her worst fears confirmed? 

Shit. Shit shit SHIT!

She’d stayed up for this reason but now realized she had no weapon on her. How could she be so STUPID! Nothing doing but to turn into glass. That was a given. Rolling over to the opposite side of the bed she set her enchantment hidden behind Yonah, hoping the flash of light and puff of sparkling purple smoke went unnoticed. 

Then she crawled back onto Yonah’s chest, staying low on her unconscious friend to peer into the darkness.

Even without a sword of her own the two giant slayers that just entered Yonah’s room were definitely armed, the moonlight from the window glinting off the swords and in the shadows she saw the silhouette of a bow. 

The two figures were making their way to the bed, sticking to the shadows for the most part. Sophia tensed as they climbed up her golden cage. NO! They were getting a vantage point to use their arrows! Even made of near indestructible glass she wasn’t fast enough to deflect arrows! So she cast a silence spell on herself so she could sneak over. 

The slayer were taking their time, thank the gods, and had made no moves. Maybe finalizing their plan? No matter. Sophia managed to drop onto the floor and run around to the cage and climb up as one slayer finally knocked and drew back an arrow. 

She pounced.

TWANG! 

ARG!! 

With her arms around the person’s neck she let gravity bring them tumbling down. Both The princess and slayer managed to snag bars of the cage to stop themselves from falling. One slayer glared up at the princess, another glared down. The bow clattered away across the floor. 

“Who the fuck are you!” said the slayer from below before “FUCK”

A glass boot connected with the lower slayer’s face and he plummeted the last few meters as Sophia dropped down, hitting the floor with a SLAM as her silence spell wore off. 

“My name is Sophia, not that it will matter.”

She marched to the slayer who raised a sword. He swung but was disoriented by the fall and she easily ducked. 

Coming up she wrapped her arms around that which held the sword squeezing and contorting so it dropped then she brought up a knee to his chest. A solid glass knee. 

“MOTHERFUCKER!” He yelled backing away but then lunging forward with a fist. Which only hit glass and Sophia didn’t even blink. 

“That’s not going to work,” she hissed and returned the favor, cracking her knuckles across his jaw. 

Sputtering the slayer glanced beyond Sophia and she turned. The other slayer was still looking down, the one on the ground was likely the leader of the two. 

“Go! Kill it! I’ll distract the- whatever this is!” He gasped. 

“A princess!” She declared and as he reached for his sword she stepped on his hand, picking up the blade, and he screamed. She growled “And no, you won’t.” She delivered another few kicks to his face and gonads to make sure he stayed put then rushed up to Yonah as the other slayer prepared to do whatever it was that slayers might do. 

The slayer had rightly determined that Yonah was completely unresponsive and was standing by his neck! A sword raised ready to slice through! 

CLANG

Metal met glass and the slayer swore as the sword slid down the chest of the princess, and they took a step back, maintaining their stance. 

Sophia had just in time inserted herself between her wizard and the slayer. She took up her own blade but knew she wasn’t really gonna make good use of it. 

This slayer was younger and more agile, they launched into a flurry of swings. Sophia didn’t care to block, she took the hits on her glass body. Until.

An opening 

she struck. 

Dammit! She was a shit swordsman. She’d landed a hit, slicing through the leather armor on the slayers forearm. Making use of moment and Baring her teeth, she let go of her blade and tackled them and together they tumbled to the space between the bed and the nightstand. 

Their head made a satisfying CRACK against the edge of nightstand before they both fell into the small gap and onto the floor. The slayer did not get up.

Taing their blade Sophia walked over to the still alive slayer who He spat at her and started to stand up. And so she decided against a quick death. 

Without a word she knocked him back and jumped onto his one of his arms, breaking it with a snap accompanied by a shriek. 

And then.

She knelt over his body, letting the weight of her cursed form hold on in place as she beat her fists into his face until he was no longer recognizable and her knuckles dripped blood. She pummeled until long after he stopped screaming. 

Just to cover her bases and with no more ceremony, Sophia picked up the sword she had forgone in favor of her fists, and plunged it into the slayer’s chest. blood pooled from the wound, onto the floor and around her feet as she contemplated her next course of action. 

While there was plenty of time to think about how she’d just killed two people, she didn’t really care. They’d come to kill Yonah, and they would have killed her to do it. In fact she had enough scrapes on her glass body to have been killed ten times over. 

Nearly indestructible, better than extremely fragile. If she had been flesh the mere cat scratch to paper cut level gashes made in her otherwise flawless glass body would have been deadly wounds. If not fatal on their own, enough damage to let her opponent land the killing blow. Saving Yonah was worth the agony that she was sure to be in once she returned to flesh. 

Sophia made her way to the bathroom to pre-emptively dress her wounds. Much easier to clean and bandage while there was no pain or blood. So much easier! 

That’s when she got an idea. It was a terrible one but it made things just so /so/ much easier. 

…........

She just hauled the second corpse to the nightstand when Yonah groaned. 

He didn’t even look at her as she stood, covered in blood with dead slayers at her feet. She’d washed up in the bathroom but after carrying the one slayer she beat up and stabbed… at least there was no more in her hair. 

“Sophia? Did something happen?” his voice was so weak it made her heart ache. 

/Perfect timing!/ she thought 

“Oh NOW you wake up!” She declared.

With a deep breath and a lot of effort Yonah sat up and looked down at Sophia with dull orange eyes. She knew that without his glasses he couldn’t see her bounty. And with his nose stuffed…

“I smell blood!” He said. 

Oh! Cool, the medicine was working.

“Guess who just saved your ass and caught you a late night snack!” She said, trying to sound positive.

Yonah reached towards her, then passed her to his glasses. He put them on and then his eyes got wide and glowed bright orange. That was also heartening, he had the strength to build up some magic! 

“Wha-“

“Slayers, two of them.”

“And You- killed them?” He looked bewildered and concerned.

Sophia crossed her arms “What else was I supposed to do! Let them slay you?! Anyways, you should eat up before they start to smell.”

“Eat?” He sounded confused. 

“Yes Yonah, eat them.” Sophia repeated, rolling her eyes though he probably didn’t notice. She’d seen him eat slayers before, and even some non-slayers. There was no reason he should question her suggestion. “You barely had any dinner, but you need to eat to get better! Unless you want me to get more of that soup! I think these two will taste better.”

Yonah blinked at her with understanding and concern. This was not a suggestion she made lightly. 

He fully sat up and tentatively reached for one of the bodies. Sophia had already removed most of the clothing, no extra pieces, and no tough armor to deal with. 

Gods she was right of course. The smell of the former slayer hit his medicinally less stuffed sinuses and his mouth started to water, just a little. And his stomach was so empty. Even with the medicine he wasn’t strong enough to get out of bed to get to the kitchen; he needed to eat. 

While he might have been inclined to swallow them whole, his breathing was difficult, and his throat was sore and tight. Plus these were slayers, and swallowing someone whole on a good day was a struggle. 

So he took a breath, placed the slayers head into his mouth, and with a sickening crunch, bit off the head. 

This was the slayer Sophia had stabbed so there wasn’t as much blood as there could have been and yet a non-insignificant amount came down over his fingers from the neck as he swallowed. He couldn’t bring himself to chew the head, he’d done that once and it was too much. 

He also glanced at Sophia to see her reaction. She was dutifully making sure he was eating. Even if it was a horrific sight. Though to be fair, she had been the one to take their lives. Still it could not be easy to watch your best friend so greedily devour another person. 

Next he bit off the arms, snapping through bones like they were toothpicks. Very easy pieces to swallow. Finally he gripped the torso in his jaws and with more power behind it, bit down, severing the spine and ripping the entire thing in half before gulping them down. These pieces he had to chew a little, they were simply too large to swallow whole right now. And he did so with a bit of guilty relish. It was something he often hated to admit but as much as smallfolk, whole and alive, tasted vey very good… They also tasted amazing in bloody pieces. And sinking his teeth into the flesh… it felt. Natural. Like giants were designed to eat freshly killed animals. But this was a person. A person who had come to kill him yes but a person. 

It wasn’t as if he was going to return the bodies to their friends and loved ones if he didn’t eat them. At best he’d bury them in the garden. Food for his plants or food for him. What was the difference really?

He stared at his blood covered hands before licking them clean, deciding on a different tactic for the next one.

Now that he’d eaten the one he did not hesitate as much when reaching for the other; he was hungry. Sophia did not flinch as his hand came near to pick up the former slayer. She did briefly reach out to touch a knuckle, in an attempt to comfort him as he made a meal out of two people. 

Once again he placed the head in his mouth with the neck resting on his teeth, but he held up the body and tipped back his own head before beheading his second course. This time he was ready, and swallowed quickly. 

As the blood flowed to his throat he drank it down he was an alcoholic and the blood a cheap wine. So deeply did he drink that when he moved onto the limbs and torso there was less of a mess. At least he hoped. 

Finally his meal was done, and he sat, belly full. Sleepy again. 

Princess… in his lap? He had not noticed Sophia had moved. A few fresh drops of blood clung to her person, particularly on her face, as he couldn’t keep completely clean the second time. There were dark stains on his sheets, and down his chin to his nightgown. A horror show, but at the moment he didn’t really care. And neither it seemed, did Sophia.

“Feeling better?”

Yonah half smacked and half licked his lips, yawned before reaching for his conveniently located glass of water. Sophia had insisted he keep one there should he wake up, at least he could try to stay hydrated! Now he used it to wash away the rest of the carnage from his teeth, swirling each mouthful before sending the chummed up water to his corpse filled belly. 

Thankfully he was too tired, too delirious, too full to think about that! (But you the reader are not. You’re welcome.)

“Yes.” his voice was minimally, but noticeably stronger. 

And he did. The last few days he’d been weak from both sickness and hunger. The medicine, while it was magic, didn’t just do it’s work with nothing, it used his own body’s energy. Thus not being able to keep down much food recently had left him badly drained. With this meal he definitely felt better. 

But he was still very ill. And he was barely staying conscious now that he was full so he lay back down. Sophia crawled up to his chest. Even with his deadly breath and still blood soaked goatee she accepted his kisses, and she stroked his cheek and nose. Her giant was still alive. She’d done good tonight. 

“Thank you” he breathed, and rested his head on his pillow, “For saving me”. Indeed, if she had not been here tonight, it would have been the end of The Great and Terrible Yonah HaEsh. Myran, coming to check on his recovery, would have discovered their beloved’s dead within the next few days. 

Once he was truly recovered he would be more grateful and more proud of his princess. 

For now he lay a hand over his little guardian. 

And slept once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please comment!


End file.
